


Domestic

by Divine_shot



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Axl being obvious, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, heat wave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divine_shot/pseuds/Divine_shot
Summary: With the AC down at Hunter base, Axl ends up discovering something interesting when finding X and Zero. Done for the xzerosummer event.
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> I did this and posted it exactly at 11:51pm my time, which is still the 14th!
> 
> I think I don't need any warnings because there's really nothing going on or implied and for the most part it's rated G.

“So I brought everyone to this meeting because of a suddenly flux in maverick activity.”

It’s summer in Abel City and the weather machine is on the fritz. Humans and reploids are spending as little time as possible doing activity with the exception of droids built for this kind of heat. Signas is attempting to do his weekly report on maverick activity but Axl is slumped in his chair, X and Zero are not wearing as helmets, and the Navigators are attempting to look professional and failing.

Axl makes a loud groan as Signas goes on and on without breaking a sweat but eventually even the leader of the MH HQ has to remove his hat (which nobody thought was possible.) There’s a beeping noise and both X and Zero jump from their hover chairs.

“Oh it’s a maverick attack downtown. Have to go sorry Signas!” Without waiting for the ok or any other notification, X practically flies out of the room using his dash boots, Zero hot on his heels. Axl pouts and crosses his arms as Signas only pauses briefly before continuing.

“...And I want to say that all cooling units along with freezers are on the fritz.” Signas ex vents a hot puff of air. “We are attempting to get repairs by at least this weekend 0600 hours.”

“This weekend? But it’s Monday!” Axl groans and flails his arms dramatically.

Alia sighs and uses a handkerchief to wipe condensation from her brow. “There’s nothing we can do about it Axl. The repair person in general is a human, not a reploid, and they have to fix several government machines on the fritz."

"It's still nooooot fair." Axl whined. Why is the Maverick Hunters so underpaid just because there's less wars and conflicts than usual?

Signas continues on, bringing up a few other matters such as what needs to be looked over in the city in terms of irregular activity and crime percentages but it's brief and to the point compared to the MH's leader usual weekly reports. Signas doesn’t even have enough energy to say everyone is dismissed, just waves his hand in a circular motion. Everyone else practically rushes out of the room, trying to all squeeze through at once. Alia relents first and Layer, followed by Palette goes out first, then the blond navigator and Axl, and lastly a few hunters who were roped into listening to the report because they were in the same units as Zero or X.

“I wonder where X and Zero went.” Axl said, hands behind his head. The prototype reploid decided to go back to his room to leave his helmet and head over to central Abel City. “By the time I get there, the danger is probably over. Boring.”

Axl took his sweet time in getting to the location. By the time the brown haired reploid makes it, there’s already reploids doing clean up, ex venting hot puffs of air in a weak attempt to not overheat.

“Hey has anyone seen X and Zero?” Axl ask a green suited helmet reploid.

“Commander X and Zero? After doing a look over they decided to go back home.”

Axl raised an eyebrow; normally X is through about clean up after a Maverick attack and usually helps out before going back to base to give Signas his report, (usually dragging Zero along with him.) The fact that they both ditched made Axl curious.

So the prototype reploid went towards X and Zero’s shared apartment, which is the opposite way from central and near Maverick Hunter HQ. It’s known as a hot-spot and consisted of almost all reploid residents; the tenants moving back in or taking occupancy when discovering that two famous hunters lived there. It’s also a good place to get food along with other goodies.

Axl bypassed the fast food establishments along with the food trucks and went to the three flat apartment complex. The doorman, a former industrial reploid, knew Axl by sight and nodded his head. ‘Lucky guy, he has the lately state of the art fan cooling unit.’ Axl bemoaned as he fanned himself with a hand, not that it was helping.

Instead of taking the hot elevator, Axl took the stairs and used his hover ability to make good time. The drawback is that this made his core and leg parts heat up even further and the prototype reploid is faux huffing and puffing by the time he reaches X and Zero’s shared apartment on the third floor.

“Dang...they better be home.” Axl knocks loudly. “X! Zero! Are you home?! Answer the door!” Axl only visited X and Zero's apartment a couple of times since they moved. He's not even sure why they moved out in the first place, leaving the prototype reploid with the girls and Signas. 'It's so boring back at base, maybe I should join them!'

It takes a moment with several bangs before someone opens the door. Axl almost falls inside of the place and it’s only by the saving grace of his recalibrations that he doesn’t fall on his face. “Geez! At least warn me before you do that!”

Axl blinks and stares at the sight of the person at the door. It’s Zero, but he has on absolutely nothing except for a pair of blue briefs. Axl is sort of used to seeing Zero undressed but not this undressed. Zero's hair is actually shorter for some odd reason, barely reaching his ears. ‘How, what, did he cut it off?!’

Axl takes in the cool, blissful air against his face, which distracts him from the fact that Zero is pretty much almost naked until the combatdroid's voice interrupts Axl’s thoughts. “What do you want? I told Signas that I’m staying at home until the weekend when they install the new cooling unit at base. He gave me and X the ok.”

“I….uhhh….” Axl’s mental capabilities shut down. It only gets worse when X calls out and suddenly appears in the doorway. The so called “Father of all reploids” is wearing only a shirt that reaches his hips. Axl vaguely recalls that the shirt in question is one that Zero won from some weird food truck contest (a burger place?) Regardless, X is wearing only that shirt, no armor and no helmet.

“Axl? What are you doing here?” X usually offers to come inside but today he doesn’t seem to be happy to see the prototype reploid. “Me and Zero are kind of busy and-”

“It’s fine I was just going anyway goodbye!” Axl saluted and practically rushed over to the window, opening it up before and jumping outside, using his hover ability to descend easily. The reploid is already running by the time he gets on the ground, booking it back to Maverick Headquarters.

When Axl reaches the base does he realize something. “….When did X and Zero hook up?”

* * *

X sighs as he sits in front of the cool air unit. The apartment is the perfect temperature after spending all that time previously fighting mavericks. A part of the blue Light bot felt bad that he left his hunter units for clean up but it was smashed down with Zero pointing out the fact that they have cool, wonderful, nice cold air.

“Hey X, you want me to order out? Your favorite reploid burger place is still doing delivery. I can get a couple burgers along with a Pink drink reploid shake.”

X moans and nods his head, stretched out in front of the unit much like a cat. Zero chuckles and runs a cool finger down X’s back, who yelps at the cold metal against metal. The Light bot turns around to give the blond combotdroid a playful glare. X leaps and Zero laughs and runs, a rarity, as they tussle around.

X eventually finds himself snuggled into Zero’s lap, Zero resting his chin against brown hair, as the blond hunter calls the food truck. “Are we going to tell Axl that we got married weeks ago and that’s the reason why we moved out of the hunter base?”

“If he forgot that he missed most of the reception and Alia reminding him later on that we're married that’s not our problem.” X and Zero got married two weeks ago at city hall, with almost all of the hunters present. Axl was sent on a last minute mission beforehand but made it back at the end of the wedding; exhausted. So Zero doesn't blame the younger reploid for forgetting. What doesn't make sense is that it's pretty obvious that X and Zero are together, from their matching metal golden bands on their hands to the fact that they hold hands at Hunter base. Almost all of the time.

X shrugs and nuzzles his cheek against his husband's own. "Hey Zee, get one of those new reploid freeze crystals too!"


End file.
